My Little Monster Needs Medication!
by DreamerOfAnime
Summary: First Fanfic erbody! Rin gets sick and gets taken care of a certain obnoxious boy. RinXMikuo. Rated T cause of swearing. ONESHOT


Hello People! Im kinda new to this site soo… PLEASE DON'T FLAME! And Please, R&R, I might make another one!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Vocaloid, I wish i did though XP**

Rin was sick.  
She probably shouldn't have ran in the rain just to buy discounted oranges.  
Friggin oranges.  
She never thought of why would she go so far just for some oranges.  
Oh well, She liked oranges so…  
It was boring… Sometimes, she just wished that **he** was here.**  
**He was one of the most obnoxious people alive, He always played with her ribbon, he always teases her, and he always steals her food.  
Nevertheless, she still loved him, and he loved her back.  
"Goddamnit, where the hell is he! He was supposed to come here right after school!"  
*BANG*  
"What the hell was that!?"

A person with a ski mask jumped in her room.  
"AAHHHHHHHH!"  
She went for the nearest item(a baseball bat) and tried to fight the unknown person.  
"IT'S ME! IT'S ME!"  
She instantly dropped the bat.  
"Mikuo?"  
"Yes it's me!"

" YOU ASSHOLE, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!"

"What? I was planning a surprise for you…"  
"THAT WASN'T EVEN A SURPRISE YOU ASSHAT!"  
"Fine… I'm sorry…"  
She sighed. Her idiotic boyfriend will always be the same…  
"Anyways, Are you okay Rin?"  
"Do I look okay?!"  
"No, but you do look very cute" He sniggered.  
She looked down and saw that she was still in her little orange pajamas.  
"AHHHHHH!" She hit Mikuo in the head.  
"Ow! I was just saying the truth…" He blushed.  
It was Rin's turn to blush, she said "W-What Are you saying! B-B-BAKA!"|  
"Would you rather want me to say you're ugly?!"

"N-no….."  
"I thought so."He grinned.  
Damn… that smile gets me everytime…  
"Anyways, Len is out so I came here to take care of you. Prepare to be amazed by **Mikuo's 5 Star Treatment.**" He grinned.  
Rin gulped. She was scared what he had in store for her… Suddenly, she felt a hand creeping to her belly, she was too late to realize that Mikuo was tickling her.  
"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! SOTP MIKUO! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
"Feeling any better now?" He said as he continued tickling her.  
"N-NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I won't stop unless you say you're feeling a lot better."  
"F-FINE! I-IM FEELING A LOT B-BETTER NOW! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mikuo stopped.  
Rin was actually feeling better now, she hasn't messed with him in ages and she's starting to like it.  
"Hey Mikuo."  
"Yes Rinny?"  
"Do you think you can cook something for me?"  
"Sure thing, anything for my little orange monster."

" DON'T CALL ME AN ORANGE MONSTER!"  
"Haiiii~"  
Mikuo went out of her room.  
Rin was actually quite happy that Mikuo came here to take care of her. Len would just sit there eating a banana.  
She flinched when she heard a huge swear coming from downstairs. It was probably Mikuo with his stupid leeks.  
Half an hour later, He came up with some carrot soup.  
"I know you like oranges but I can't make a soup out of oranges."  
"No shit Sherlock."  
"Whatever, just drink up, I spent a lot of time trying to make this soup for you."  
She took a sip and gasped. Mikuo actually had cooking talent?  
"You could cook?"  
"Duh, I have home economics and I usually cook at home."  
"This tastes amazing!"  
"Thanks… This is actually the best I can do. Don't tell me to make something like a lobster or something."  
She chucked."I might do that next time."  
Once she finished her meal, they had nothing to do.  
"Damn is this boring, Len's not coming back any sooner so… Wanna watch anime?"  
"Sure! Which one?"  
I was sure he would say Sword art online or One piece but to my surprise he said Toradora. I was pretty happy since this was one of my favourite animes.  
After 3 episodes it was 8 o'clock and at that moment, the phone rang.  
"I'll get it." Said Mikuo.  
He picked up the phone and went out of the room. I was pretty sure that I heard a "WHAT THE FUCK!"  
He came back seconds later.  
"Apparently, Len Is wasted and he is staying at Gakupo's. So, I'm going to stay overnight to take care of you."  
"That stupid Len..."  
"Hey, at least you get to see more of my face, right?"He smiled.  
"T-That is true…WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY!"  
"That you think im INCREDIBLY handsome and smart."  
"…" She always knew he was handsome and all the girls in the class liked him, but he would always turn them down politely (Most of the time).  
Her thoughts were cut off by Mikuo munching on his leeks.  
"MIKUO! I SAID NO LEEKS IN MY ROOM!"  
"Aww… The orange monster is mad at the Leek monster? That's just sad ;_;"  
Rin sighed, This guy seriously needs to pipe the fuck down.  
Mikuo sat on her bed.  
"Are you feeling any better now?"  
"To be honest, yes. Yes I am."  
"Good to know."  
*Awkward silence…..*  
"M-Mikuo…"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you sleep with me tonight?"  
"Rin, I thought we already talked about this, no sex until we get married."  
"N-N-N-NO! I Meant hugging and cuddling… It's been quite a while since we done this…"  
"Why not? I actually wanted to do that."  
He tucked under the covers with Rin.  
"Mikuo~ You're so warm~"  
Mikuo blushed."R-Really?"  
"Yeah~ I'm cold… HUG ME!"  
Mikuo was certain that Rin was going into her Dere-Dere mode… He hugged her.  
"Here now… go to sleep my little precious monster…"  
Rin was slowly drifting to dreamland, but she had one more request.  
"Ne, Mikuo."  
"Yes?"Shocked that she was still awake, She usually fell asleep pretty quickly.  
"Kiss me."  
Mikuo pecked her lips.  
"One more."

Mikuo kissed her again, but this time, with more passion.  
"One more."  
Mikuo kissed her again, and this time It was longer and Rin kissed back too.  
"One more…" Mikuo lightly pecked her on the lips, and slowly, they slowly drifted to dreamland.

"I bet you guys had a great time screwing around yesterday."

"I never did anything to your sister."  
"Dude, that was the best chance to… You know… Do that."  
"I'm not that desperate for pleasure, unlike you Len."  
"Shut up!"  
" You shut up Len! C'mon Mikuo, lets leave this pervert here, I don't feel safe around him." Rin and Mikuo sped off to school, and Len was just standing there, shocked by what Rin had said.

Lol, I used one of the scenes in Toradora as a reference( NO SPOILERZ).


End file.
